


Beat Me Break Me

by SilverLynxx



Series: Rush Prompt Fics [6]
Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re fighting, physically, brutally fighting, and James can’t even remember why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat Me Break Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt List** ([X](http://silverlynxcat.tumblr.com/post/83849681535/thepagemistress-drabbles-send-me))

They’re fighting, physically, brutally fighting, and James can’t even remember why. All he can recall is they’d been drinking, James far more than Niki, and he was drunk, so fucking drunk, and then angry. He didn’t know what had done it, or who had thrown the first punch, but now they were battered and bruised and he’s pretty sure despite his slightly fuzzy sight that Niki is crying as he yells at him. But the tears and his slightly cracked voice do nothing to douse James’ unrelenting fury. Even though Niki can give as good as he gets, and James’ aim is far from accurate, he manages to land a devastating blow to the side of Niki’s face. The contact sends a spike of pain shooting up his arm, and Niki collapses with a horribly wretched sound as he hits the concrete floor and curls up into himself, as if expecting James to continue his assault.

The action is so terrifyingly necessary it’s sobering, and James gasps as he’s hit with a wave of nausea that isn’t just the alcohol. He turns away and vomits by a nearby wall, and hastily wipes the bile and blood from his face. He staggers back to Niki, sight clearer, hands slightly steadier, and makes a desperate sound as his legs give way next to the Austrian who is still curled up, bleeding and hurt and barely choking back sobs. James can see his friend’s shirt is ripped, with bruises already forming across his face and bad graze on his cheek. James stomach plummets and he feels sick all over again when he realises that around his burns the brunet curls are dark and tacky with blood, and one of Niki’s adorably prominent buck teeth has chipped upon hitting the floor.

“Niki, Niki, fuck I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry Niki, please I’m sorry,” James chants, but only feels the true weight of his own wretchedness when he lays a hand on Niki’s side and the man flinches with a choked noise that pleads with James to leave him alone, to fuck off and not hurt him anymore. James scrambles back with wide, wet eyes and vomits a second time, gagging and crying and vowing he would never fucking touch alcohol again. But the clenching in his chest at Niki’s quiet and agonised moans tell him the sentiment is too little too late.


End file.
